halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Rewriting the original Halo trilogy
After researching the reason for Master Chief's new armor, I came to an upsetting conclusion. The original trilogy is being re-written. As far as any of us can tell, as of now, this is being done to incorporate elements from Reach into Halo 4. For instance, the new Master Chief wouldn't have ever needed to damage the legs of the Scarab to board it, as he would have had a jet pack. Any sort of shit like that you can imagine, and we'll probably never get to imagine how. I personally, hope that 343 has a good reason for this shit, because not only are they making the original experience obsolete, but they are compromising one hell of a lot of the fan fiction! How do you suppose that we cope with this change, do we scrap some of the main plotlines of our articles? How about our prized Spartan-IIs? It is evident that when Bungie sold the Halo Universe, that it was probably because they knew that any future installments would be a dissapointment, and be jumping the Halo shark. Let's face it, we'll all buy the new games, and even enjoy them, but deep down that "classic halo" feel will be long gone. The credibility of our fan fiction will most likely have gone down the same drain. Tell me what you think, -- — Christopher Costello Talk Community , (PST) 19:06, July 24, 2011 (UTC) I wrote this forum from my perspective. I respect your ideas also. I know from experience, however, that changes in leadership result in changes, and from what I've seen, I believe that the Halo universe's change will be for the worse. This is something that I can't bear, not only for the integrity of the wiki and all fanon for that matter, but for our enjoyment of the series. Emotional latches will be loosened, and I'll be affected. We all will. Lets face it, Microsoft can be greedy, as seen by the unclean manner in which they had acquired the universe. -- — Christopher Costello Talk Community , (PST) 02:12, July 26, 2011 (UTC) , |text= This is to the people saying that the hole original halo universe is going to say bye-bye and we're going to be left with total nonsense and/or shit. A lot of the guys who made the story line in the beginning are with 343 Industries now so I think the precious fanon and canon are safe. And to the other guys I agree its only a teaser trailer and most of the time teasers are more or less cinematic than actual game play. }} Opinions. And Tony, you are very passionate about your ideas. I just have a bad feeling about where they are going.--PikapiSigMini|01:49, July 29, 2011 (UTC) . ORLYNAO!?}} :As per Dread.— subtank (7alk) 16:25, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :Is a common opinion shared by many Halo fans I have conversed with, but one that I personally disagree with. I thought Halo 3: ODST stood fine as an expansion to the original Halo 3, and I wasn't expecting anything revolutionary from a game Bungie made in just a year. The only thing I wanted it to succeed in where Halo 3 failed was an improved environment, and I got my wish. So yeah. I still don't partake in the ODST-bashing. 343 said in an interview that it is not a jet pack but a booster and has been there the whole time. So I don't think your right with this assumption.--TehSpartan 21:21, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Exactly--TehSpartan 21:31, August 2, 2011 (UTC) It's not just that, I mean, with all the tech they cram into that relatively small piece of equipment, I mean, how can they squish it all in there? Plus, it also brings up the question "why the hell didn't MC use it before?" O.o I didn't mean to do so. 'Sorry bout that.--PikapiSigMini|19:01, August 5, 2011 (UTC)